


Keys

by Springmagpies



Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Jemma normally knocked, but that particular day she didn't. When she bursts through the door of Fitz's apartment and hears the loveliest bit of music, she can't help but keep eavesdropping.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595800
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	Keys

Normally she knocked. Jemma had always been taught to be polite and rap lightly upon the door even if it was someone familiar. Her mother would have murdered her for what she did to Fitz, or at least give her a stern talking to. But, she had been so excited to share her ideas on the Dwarves with him and she had their tea and pastries in her hands so she couldn’t just knock. He had also given her keys to his place so it wasn’t as though she were an unwelcome visitor. 

Jemma leaned her elbow against the doorknob to turn it, sending the rest of her weight forward to push the slab of wood open. That’s when she heard it. The sound of a distant piano. The good morning that had been on her tongue dissipated as she stood in the tight entryway of Fitz’s apartment, listening to the gentle gliding of fingers on keys. 

He had mentioned once that he played, in a passing conversation. It had been her first time in his apartment and she had spotted the beautiful instrument immediately. She had tapped out a few notes that she remembered from her childhood lessons and he had smiled at her, his eyes gleaming. She had wished at that moment to have him look at her like that forever. So caught up in the blue of his gaze, she had completely forgotten to ask him to play anything.

Now he was playing, something so gentle with the richness and mood of a cup of coffee. Melancholy with a slightly bitter undercurrent but with enough softness to make the chords sweet to the ear. He was brilliant.

Remembering that she was holding a cooling cup of tea and that she definitely had been spying, Jemma shook her head and stomped her feet loud enough to alert him of her presence, shutting the door as hard as she could with her foot for good measure. 

The chords suddenly fell onto the floor, their loss reverberating in the silence. “Jemma?” 

“Hey! Uh--hi! I brought you a cup of tea.” She toed off her shoes and walked into the living space. He was still sitting on the piano bench but his hands were no longer upon the keys. 

He grinned when he saw her, that grin like she had hung the moon.

“I’ve never heard you play before.” She came to sit next to him, handing him the cup. “It was beautiful. Who's the composer?”

His cheeks went pink. “Me.”

After a beat of blinking at him, Jemma turned her shocked expression into a smile. She looked deeply into the blue of his eyes and something like music started to play on the strings of her heart.

“Can you play it for me again?”

The light sneaking through his old curtains caught in his eyes as he put down his tea to set his fingers on the keys. Nimble with practice and a natural gift, his thin fingers began to find their home within the music, running along the black and white stepping stones. When he was done, his hands came to his sides and his eyes roamed the buttons of his shirt.

“It’s a work in progress,” he muttered. 

Jemma shook her head. “I think it’s brilliant.” 

The light caught his face again, leaving Jemma to turn her gaze back to the piano in fear of being blinded. 

Looking at the keys in front of her, her head cocked slightly to the side. “Can you teach me?”

“What would you like to learn?”

She shrugged. “Anything you like.”

There was that look again, with his gleaming blue eyes that made her mind go all mushy. Gently, he took her hand and guided it up to the keyboard, arranging her fingers in the correct position before nodding. When she applied pressure to the tips of her fingers the piano sang the sweetest chord she had ever heard. But it had nothing on the one her heart was singing.


End file.
